Using containers to hold and transport substances, such as fluids, are well known. Some of these portable containers include water bottles, beer bottles or jugs, energy drink cans, among many more types of containers. Many users desire these containers to hold a constituent formulated or composed of two substances for mixing or otherwise combining in the future. In many instances, the two substances making up the constituent in the container are not able, are impracticable, or are not desired to be combined before they are ultimately consumed by the end user. One example includes a baby bottle having formula composed of a liquid base such as water, or “solvent,” and a vitamin-based powder, or “solute,” that is intended to be combined with the liquid base.
Some known devices and methods of providing users the ability to mix substances held or placed within the container include a bottle having a partition disposed within the container, wherein the partition separates the two substances so that they cannot be mixed before intended. These devices are designed for the user to remove the partition, either by having the user pull the partition or puncture the partition, so that the two substances may mix. These devices and methods are problematic for many users because the partition often gets jammed or lodged by the container itself when removing. Additionally, many users, such as children or the elderly, are unable or find it difficult to remove the partition because it is adhered to the container with a strong binding adhesive or other fastener, or the partition does not have any portion for the user to grasp.
Another known device and method enabling users to mix fluids or other substances in a portable container includes that which is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2014/0246343, Sebille et al. (“Sebille”). This device, however, has many disadvantages not desired by users. Specifically, in order to puncture the partition separating the two substances the user is required to manually employ a force on the striker in order translate the striker. This disadvantageously requires the user to use two hands and the amount of force required to translate the striker is often difficult or impossible for individuals such as children and the elderly.
Moreover, the striker in Sebille is specifically designed to be molded as one piece with the base, wherein the striker is able to be mobile via a pliable wall attached to an inner surface of the base. Sebille describes that chemical adhesive is preferred to be used with attaching the pliable wall with the inside surface of base as it is “vital” that there is a perfect seal. As such, manufacturing and/or production costs associated with the device in order to comply with the vital requirement of a perfect seal are increased.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.